


Always

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://crispyhush.tumblr.com">crispyhush</a> prompted:</b> OOOH ALSO SOULMATE AU you know the one where the name of your soulmate’s on your wrist in their handwriting!</p>
<p>Something short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving a few of my older drabbles to AO3 in honor of Glee AO3 Fic Fest! :)

"What if it’s not mine?"

Kurt looks up from the cookie dough he’s making, surprised by the sudden interruption. Blaine is leaning against the kitchen doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders hunched. He won’t meet Kurt’s eyes, gaze firmly directed at the floor, and it’s only when Kurt notices the way Blaine glances at the still empty space on his left wrist that he realizes what Blaine’s question means.

”Blaine…” he starts worriedly, taking a step closer.

"I mean, it’s not like we have any guarantees," Blaine goes on, his shoulders hunching even more, something wet shining in his eyes. "Just because we’ve been together for so long or because we love each other so much that— t-that I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else, it doesn’t mean that the name on your wrist will be mine." His face crumples. "Right?"

Kurt sighs and lets go of his spatula. They’ve had this conversation before, have both expressed how much they already feel like they are each other’s soulmates, even though they haven’t gotten their marks yet; how Kurt never, _ever_ , wants to say goodbye to Blaine and how Blaine feels like he’s known and loved Kurt since before he was born.

But Kurt’s birthday is tomorrow — tonight, to be exact, in the early hours of the morning — and since he is older than Blaine, he’s the first one of them to get his mark. If— _when_ the mark turns out to be Blaine’s name, written in his neat, tiny handwriting, it’ll only prove to everyone else what Kurt has already known for years: that Blaine is his, and he is Blaine’s, and nothing can change that.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt starts, stepping into Blaine’s personal space. He lifts his hands on Blaine’s arms, rubbing up and down in the most soothing way he can. "There’s no way it won’t be your name. There’s no one else it could be," he swears. "I have faith in us, and in what we have."

"I do too," Blaine replies quickly, scrubbing a hand over his eyes, "but sometimes I just…" He stops, taking a shuddering breath before he chokes out, "Sometimes I just get so scared that this stupid universe is going to screw us all over again, after everything we’ve already been through."

"It won’t," Kurt promises with all the conviction he has, pulling Blaine’s shivering body in his arms. "I love you. I love you more than anyone else." He kisses Blaine’s temple. "Nothing will ever change that. Not even the name Alexander McQueen appearing on my wrist in a few hours."

Blaine chokes out a laugh and buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder, his arms clinging tightly to his back. “I love you too,” he says.

The tears are audible in his voice, but his words still sound like a promise.

They have plans to stay awake until Kurt gets his mark that night, but Blaine falls asleep on the couch almost instantly, his head resting in Kurt’s lap and a troubled furrow still settled between his brows. Kurt tries to stay awake, carding his fingers through Blaine’s curls in the hope of calming his dreams. He keeps his wrist turned up so he can see the name as soon as it appears, but a while later he dozes off as well, only waking up when he feels an odd tingle tickling the skin of his wrist.

He blinks his eyes open, noticing that Blaine is still fast asleep with his fingers curled around the hem of Kurt’s shirt. Kurt smiles at him absent-mindedly and then glances at his wrist, not expecting to see anything yet because he can’t have slept that long.

But there it is.

Dark against his pale skin, written in a neat handwriting that Kurt has come to associate with the short and sweet notes he sometimes finds tucked between the pages of his school books, with words like _courage_ and _love you_ and _miss you already_ — is the name of his soulmate.

_Blaine Devon Anderson_.

Kurt can feel his face breaking into a smile, suddent tears forming in his eyes. He always knew it, he was so sure of it, ever since he first saw Blaine — but somehow seeing the proof of it right there in front him, practically printed on his skin, makes him feel like his heart is about to burst right out of his chest.

Blaine is his. He is Blaine’s.

Kurt chokes out an overwhelmed laugh, tears already falling down his cheeks. Blaine shifts in his lap, restless in his sleep, and Kurt can’t let him sleep anymore, not when he can drive those bad dreams away with just one flip of his wrist.

"B-Blaine," he stutters out with another laugh, shaking Blaine’s shoulder. "Blaine, come on, sweetheart, wake up."

Blaine frowns, stilling for a moment, his nose scrunching up adorably, and then his eyes blink open, sleepy and confused.

"… K’rt?" he mumbles, eyelids fluttering until his eyes focus on Kurt’s face above his own. "What—"

"Hi, soulmate," Kurt whispers tearily, grinning down at him. He lifts his hand, the name on his wrist turned towards Blaine, and wiggles his fingers.

Blaine blinks again, his sleepy gaze shifting slowly to Kurt’s wrist, and as soon as he reads the name, his eyes widen almost comically fast.

“Kurt—” he breathes out, tears forming in his eyes as well. “Kurt, you’re— I’m—”

Kurt laughs and bends down to kiss him, Blaine’s hands immediately grabbing his face and pulling him even closer, both of them smiling and laughing and crying into the kiss. Kurt can hear the way Blaine’s breath hitches, how his own heart is hammering inside his chest, and he has no idea how he can ever stop crying when he feels so happy.

"You’re mine," Blaine whispers against his lips, his voice breaking. His other hand finds Kurt’s wrist and closes around it, trembling but still warm and sure against the mark. "You’re mine," he repeats, as if he can’t almost believe it.

"I always was," Kurt replies, kissing Blaine again.


End file.
